Life Interrupted
by alih098
Summary: Spencer Hastings's life is starting to become normal again. Well, normal for her. -A is still on her and her friends's backs, but even -A has started to calm down. Her and Toby's relationship is stronger then ever. So nothing prepares her for the shock that will change her life forever. Motherhood. Takes place at start of season 4. Review please! I want your opinions on the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Spencer POV**

No, no no no no this could not be happening. Toby is literally going to kill me. If I tell him he will leave me. I don't think I could handle that on top of everything else. -A, and school, college, my family, even through all the pain of this last year, I felt like I was in a calm before the storm. Guess the storm caught up to me. Cause now I only hear howling winds.

I called Emily this morning. I was bawling. I told her I needed to meet up at school. She came barging into the bathroom where I was collapsed against the back wall crying.

"Spence, what happened, are you ok?"

"I thought everything was working out well for me, other than the obvious. But, I guess this is the world's way of screwing up my life. Again."

"Spencer."

"Im late," I interrupted. Emily sighed, rested her head back against the wall, and looked up at the ceiling. I began sobbing quietly into my knees.

"How late."

"Two and a half weeks. I counted last night. I've been like this since."

"Have you taken a test?"

"I am. I wanted to tell you first, and have you here with me. I don't know why I haven't called the other girls, but I just need you right now."

"Of course." I opened my book bag and took out a bag from the drug store. I went into the bathroom stall while Emily made sure no one entered the bathroom. I finished the test and waited for the time to be up. I sat there for an extra minute after the time was up not knowing what to do.

"Do you want me to look?" Offered Emily with genuine concern for me in her eyes.

"No its ok. I have to look." I shook the stick a few more times, then looked.

Okay Spence, no matter what happens when the love of your life answers the door, and you tell him, you have to be strong. Oh who am I kidding, he's gonna leave me and my life will be a mess, and. Just then Toby opened the door to his apartment and smiled when he saw it was me.

"Hey, baby, come in and," he stops midway through the sentence. He knows. He knows something is wrong, he can see it in my face.

"What's wrong?" he asks. I stare at his shoes, hands dangling by my sides. Shivering from the cold, I refuse to meet his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes that make me melt. I know I have to say something.

"I…..I….uh...I…"

"Come in, tell me what is going on."

"I can't."

"Why not?" he is staring at me with concern and love. Oh, how am I gonna get over him.

"Because, when I tell you.. w-what I have to say. You may not want m-me in your home." I still refuse to meet his eyes. I start biting my lip, my nervous habit. He nods his head, shifts his weight and reaches out to lead me into the apartment.

"No matter what you tell me, doesn't give me the right to have you standing in the cold. Come in." I step in, he shuts the door then turns around to face me. I feel a sudden burst of confidence.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm gonna come right out and say it. Knowing that, that you're probably gonna break up with me, cause I guess I screwed up, terribly," I say as the tears start falling.

"Toby, I, I'm pregnant," only now do I look up, Toby shifts his body and breathes out a breath he was holding. He draws me in for a hug. I sob a little harder as I realize that things just might be ok. Even for just a second.

 **Toby POV**

When I answered that door and saw the look on her face I was concerned already. I thought the worst. What, someone died, -A did something, someone hurt her. I was thinking a mile a minute. And when she said I would break up with her after I heard, I thought she cheated on me, or something else, so when she said she was pregnant, I was relieved. I pulled her in for a hug and she started sobbing on my shoulder.

"Spence, what about that makes you think I would break up with you?" I ask as I keep her pulled in close to me tight.

"I have so much going on in my life right now, it's enough for me to worry about. I guess I just think it's my fault, I did something wrong, and screwed up this wonderful life you've started for yourself. Which is why I understand if you choose to not stay with me, and this, this child." She pulled away to look into my eyes. I stare down into hers. She is trembling with fright, and I love her. She thinks I'm gonna leave her to fend for herself, and our child. Oh Spencer.

"I love you. I'm not leaving you, and I'll be with you every step of the way. Okay?" I ask, trying to reassure her. She nods.

"Okay."

I drop Spencer off at her house and head for Emily's. The gravity of the situation begins to sink into me now. I got my girlfriend pregnant. I am the guy that hurt her, not someone else like I was worried about. I pull into Em's driveway and park my truck. I punch the steering wheel and start hyperventilating. I just sit there like that for another twenty minutes. Finally, I calm myself down and walk up to her house.

 **Emily POV**

I open the door and see Toby standing there, looking somewhere in between pissed, and scared. I know why he's here.

"What's up?" I ask letting him in. We cross the house, head upstairs to my room and plop on the bed.

"Sorry if you're busy."

"It's fine Tobes," I say calmly. Then his eyes filled with tears. I never thought I'd see him let his emotion show like this.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I ruined her life," he mumbles quietly and lets some tears fall. I move closer, trying to comfort him. "If she had never met me, I wouldn't have gotten her into this mess." I couldn't believe how ridiculous that sounds.

"No, Toby, you are the best thing to happen to her. And I mean that. Im not saying it to make you feel better. If you hadn't have come along and been her rock through all the -A drama, and the pressure from her parents, I don't know if she would even be breathing. You have helped her, you have helped her so much." He started crying and leant on me for support. "And she loves you, and you love her, and you guys have been through everything and still made it. Only true love makes it, Toby."

"I hate that I did this to her," he stuttered out, lifting his head and wiping his tears.

"You shouldn't hate this, Toby. Yes its going to be hard, but you are going to make it through this. Just like you have made it through everything else."

"Thanks, Em."


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer POV**

Straight after school I told Toby. I told him he was going to be a father. His response surprised me. He is going to stay with me and this child. All through supper tonight I couldn't tear my thoughts from the baby. I think my parents could tell I wasn't acting normal. I could never even think about abortion. I mean, this is a human life. It is so early in my pregnancy, that I don't want to think about adoption either. I take my Russian History textbook from my bag and open the page. I start to read when I get interrupted.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

My phone went off. I am hesitant to look at it. It could be the text I have been waiting for all day. The text that tells me -A knows. As soon as -A finds out, my world will be a living hell.

 _Just checking in to see how you and the baby are doing. -Toby_

I breathe a sigh of relief. No -A messages yet.

 _We are doing fine. Wish you were here with me! -Spencer_

 _Wish I was there too! Get some sleep, you need it. Talk to you in the morning. Love you! -Toby_

 _I love you more. Good night. -Spencer_

I smile, then think about the girls. I still haven't told anyone but Emily and Toby. I decide to tell Aria and Hanna tomorrow, then continue on my homework.

 **Aria POV**

 _Beep Beep Beep!_

I wake to the sound of my phone chiming. Groggily I roll over and open the group text from Spencer.

 _You guys, meet in the bathroom at school. I have big news I have to tell in person. -Spencer_

 _Are you ok?_ I ask.

 _I can't answer that question right now. -Spencer_

 _Ok. We will meet you there. -Hanna_

I am the last to arrive at our secret meeting.

"Is this about the lodge fire?" Hanna questions Spencer. No one answers. Spencer looks very uncomfortable and is keeping her arms crossed in front of her. Emily is also very quiet. Somethings really wrong.

"Guys. What's wrong," I finally ask breaking the silence.

"I'm pregnant," Spencer mumbles.

"WHAT?" Hanna and I scream at the same time.

"Guys keep your voices down," Emily hisses. We sit in silence for a while. Hanna and I both have so many questions, but neither of us can find the words to ask them.

"It is Toby's kid right?" Hanna asks.

"Of course it is," Emily says.

"Does -A know yet?" I ask.

"Does -A know? Yes. Has -A rubbed it in my face yet? No," Spencer replies.

 _Beep Beep Beep._ All four of our phones ring at once.

"Speak of the devil," I mutter under my breath.

" _So many secrets. This is one you can't hide long. Kisses -A_ ," Spencer reads aloud, then starts sobbing into her hands.

"Hey, we are here for you Spence. So is Toby. We won't leave your side. Okay?" Emily asks Spencer, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah. Okay."

Just then the bell rang, signaling for us to go to our first period classes.

"SOS if you need anything," I say to Spencer as we walked out of the bathroom door. She nods in response. I can't help but think of Ezra after hearing this. Maybe I can make our relationship work. No. I tell myself. I am doing this to protect him and myself.

 **Spencer POV**

I managed to keep myself together the rest of the school day and somewhat focused. After school I left for Toby's loft. We need to have a real conversation about the future. So here I am now, standing outside his door waiting for him to answer. I remember that twenty-four hours ago, I was standing here ready to tell him that his life was going to change dramatically. He answers the door.

"Hi Spence." I walk in and cross the floor to his couch. He comes, sits next to me, and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Toby, we need to have a real conversation about this."

"I know"

"What are we going to do. I'm only seventeen, you are eighteen. Even if we wanted to we couldn't afford to raise a child." We are silent for a while before Toby speaks up.

"What are you suggesting? Abortion?"

"Absolutely not."

"I couldn't do that either. What about adoption."

"I...I don't know. I really don't want to do that."

"I have a suggestion. What if we get you to the doctor, and make decisions a little further down the road when we know what is actually going on. Okay?"

"Okay," I agree. We sit there for a long time in a comfortable silence. Him playing with my hair, me staring off into space, thinking about the human being inside me.

 **Toby POV**

I sit there on the couch, playing with her hair, thinking about everything. This is still such new information to me that I haven't processed it fully. Before I do too much thinking, I want the doctor to confirm that Spencer is really pregnant.

"Spencer."

"Hmmm."

"Can we make an appointment soon."

"Yeah. I guess."

"I just don't want to do too much thinking yet."

"I understand," she says as she sits up, reaching for her phone.

"Hi, I'd like to make an ultrasound appointment."

 **Spencer POV**

It has been a week since I told Toby and the girls. -A has been as stressful as ever. I have my ultrasound appointment today in like an hour. I guess I am somewhere between happy and nervous. I wait outside of my house for Toby to come pick me up in his truck. I see him stop in front of my house and I am pulled from my thoughts.

"You ready?" he asks with a smile as I climb in the truck.

"I guess," I manage a weak smile in return.

"The appointments at 4:45 right?" he asks.

"Yes, at the clinic in Philly. I don't want gossip to start as fast as it does in Rosewood." Toby just nods in response.

I sit in the waiting room for my name to be called and receive disapproving glares from everyone who passes. Seeing my discomfort, Toby squeezes my hand, reassuring me.

"Spencer Hastings." I hear my name called from a doctor across the room. She leads me back into a room and I sit in the chair. Toby pulls a chair up next to me.

"Okay, this might be a little cold," the doctor says as she applies a gel to my stomach.

"Yeah. That's _very_ cold." Toby chuckles at my response. I smile back.

"Well, that is your baby there," the doctor says pointing to the screen. I smile, this is real. I look at Toby and he is engrossed by the screen. The awe is apparent in his face.

"Huh, wait a minute." The comment from the doctor draws my attention back to the screen.

"What," Toby asks, with worry in his face.

"There seems to be another baby here. I am going to double check." The doctor switches some buttons on the machine as my heart begins to beat even faster.

"Yes. It appears you are having twins. Congratulations!" The doctor says while smiling. I look at Toby and can see the pure joy on his face. I don't think his eyes have left the screen. The doctor wipes the gel from my stomach and we stand to leave. I have tears in my eyes and so does Toby. I, Spencer Hastings, am pregnant with twins. I honestly couldn't be happier.

 **I am so excited about this story! I have had this published for only a day and I am already amazed with the results! Thank you so much and keep reviewing, they make my day.**


End file.
